Raphael
Raphael is a founder and long-term member of the Unicorn Warriors, it was also him that gave the group it's coveted name. He was born on the 20th October 1995 in Torquay Hospital, Devon with parents from two different backgrounds - his father being white British and his mother being brown with Persian origins (though she grew up in Sheffield her entire life). Bucking tradition, his parents gave Raphael his mother's surname as they thought 'Norman' wouldn't be fitting. Nicknames: K.O. Kiyani - Randomly creating his own nickname in Year 13, and made it spread to give people the illusion it was an organically created nickname. Raphael couldn't believe the success to which people affectionately called him that. It also comes with a notable phrase - "They call him K.O. Kiyani. One hit and you're out." JB Crystal - Though nobody calls him that, Raphael gave himself his own nightclub nickname. It holds no meaning, Raphael just thought it was cool enough and camp enough. Early Life: Raphael was born in Torquay, Devon and moved to Ilford, London at an early age. His parents moving to he capital in search of more work options. He attended Christchurch Primary School and later Valentines High School where he'd meet his best mates Zain and James. Groups affiliated with: ''' Unicorn Warriors Kill Sean Society (K.S.S.) Raphaelism Area 51 LOL Kebab '''Interests & Hobbies: Writing - Words and the process of crafting themhave always been a huge interest to Raphael since an early age. At Primary School numbers and equations daunted him, whilst language fascinated him and he's been on that journey ever since. Literature - Goes hand in hand with writing. Literature, Raphael contend's, is a key pillar of the human imagination. Without it the world would be a darker place. Plus his skill of bullshitting made English Literature analysis even easier. Politics - Politics is arguebly Raphael's most passionate interest. Exposing and challenging injustice is one of the most focal parts of Raphael's personality, he wishes to help change the world and create a paradigm shift. His greatest inspiration if of course, David Icke, the titan of the alternative media. Visual Arts - Film and Television is not only hugely enoyable for Raphael, but also hugely interesting. The process of writing, direction and acting mesmerises him and loves to analyse and critique. His favourite genre is Science Fiction and his favourite show is Babylon 5. Videogames - Raphael is a lover of video games and vouches for its uniqueness and longevity as an entertainment form. He's passionate about Nintendo with their robust range of engaging franchises. His favourite franchises outside of Nintendo would include Sonic the Hedgehog, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger and Halo. Culinary World - Food and drink is the DNA of Raphael's life. Experiencing and trying new establishments and tastes is the life-blood of his existence. He firmly believes food is the greatest unifier of people's and cultures and offers a doorway into other world's that can't be found by other means. Travelling - Seeing the world is a marvellous thing, Raphael adores seeing new horizons and new people. One of his inspirations Steve Merchant said, "travel really broadens the mind" and he believes that to be true. Of course, Raphael has been to all the constituent countries of the UK but aside from that has been to - Australia, Croatia, Czech Republic, France, Germany, Italy, The Vatican, The Netherlands, Republic of Ireland and the United States. Flags - Raphael thinks they're interesting. His favourite flag is Nepal due to it being the only non-quadratic flag on the planet, he also appreciates the symbols and colour combinations. Collecting - Be it keyrings, bottle caps or Pokemon cards - Raphael has always had a love for collecting various things and finds it to be both a satisfying and exhilarating hobby. Defeating Cucks - Raphael takes sadistic pleasure in the defeat of intellectually starved Cucks, be it in the real world or social media. 'Enemies: ' Bankers Dickshard Janu JK Rowling Sean Simmonds (when in "pure autism" form) Zionists